


Let Me Help You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I called this "the smuff" briefly, I tried alright?, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Probably an unpopular opinion but soft Christa is best Christa, Slight Smut, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christa can't fall asleep, and her girlfriend is all too willing to help tire her out.





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> One of my resolutions for this year was to learn how to write sex. Yet here I am seven months later, only managing to complete one mediocre sex scene. I'll be decent at this someday, I swear.

It was well past midnight when I finally sat up. I’d been tossing around in bed for quite a while at that point, no doubt keeping my girlfriend awake as well. It was one of those bouts of insomnia that I’d been experiencing too frequently lately. My brain was exhausted from the day, yet my body refused to drift off.

I pushed loose hair away from my eyes, and slumped on the edge of the mattress. Outside distant sirens wailed, accompanied by various engines. The sound of the city. Light from the streetlamps streamed through the gaps in the blinds, casting faint lines on the wall. I wondered if counting them would make me feel any less awake.

I’ve heard that just sitting in the darkness is enough, taking some time to breathe and allow your limbs to relax. Everything simply felt tense, however. So far, this semester had been an unexpected hell. I was on my fourth year of college, and ready to be done with it all.

A hand tugged at my shirt from behind, beckoning me to return to bed. “You have a test tomorrow morning” a groggy voice reminded. I heard her shift to face me, and probably to get a better grip.

“I know” I replied blandly. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Really? Because it seems like you’re just staring at the wall.” I snorted and swiveled around to look at her. Ymir raised her brows curiously, anticipating something. Her usually neat hair was a bit of a mess, so I crawled back over merely to run my fingers through it.

“We already know I can pass a test on like, zero sleep. So I think I’ll be fine” I murmured, threading my fingers through the brunette strands.

“I hope so. You realize I’m not marrying you until you’ve graduated, right?” She prompted in a husky voice.

I hummed and smiled playfully. “Says the woman who’s been pleading for me to marry her since our first date.”

“That was three years ago, Christa. Let it go” she responded with dry amusement.

“Nope. I’m going to be telling this tale for decades, baby.”

She chuckled lightly, then taking me by surprise, sat up and pushed me down. “Y’know, if you’re not tired in the evening, you should try working out during the day” she suggested, running her hands over my round thighs meanwhile.

“As if I have time for that” I said quietly, enjoying her skin against mine.

“You’ve been eating quite a bit since summer ended” she observed, now kneading her thumb across my soft belly while grasping my hip.

“I’m preparing for hibernation” I defended.

“Oh? What am I going to do while you sleep for an entire month?”

“I don’t know. Go to Europe? Get a holiday job? Extra pay. Hmm, or maybe have a winter fling?”

“Wow, such exciting ideas” she responded dully. I snickered, and she shut me up with a kiss. I groaned into it, roaming my fingers down her back as she pulled my hips toward hers.

She broke away, leaving her lips just a breath away from mine. “I may not have a solution to your extra calorie intake yet, but I think I know how to get you to sleep.”

“Melatonin?” I whispered innocently, trying to move back in for another kiss. Ymir leaned away before I could achieve my goal.

“Not quite” she replied lowly, eyes fixated on the skin exposed by my wrinkled shirt. Then her hands were on my thighs again, although with a much less gentle grip. She held me firmly while lowering her head down into the crook of my neck. Within seconds her lips were roaming the sensitive skin, sucking on the spots she knew made me most flustered. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I had to bite my lip to resist making any sort of embarrassing noise.

“I’m not sure if I’ve mentioned this before, but I really like when you don’t wear pants to bed” Ymir took a moment to inform, still taking her time feeling up my legs.

“Good” I said shakily, “I spend a lot of work shaving.”

I felt her short laugh against my collarbone. “Take off that damn shirt” she stated suddenly. Clearly her progress had been halted by the article of clothing. So I complied, quickly slipping the garment up and over my head. I tossed it to some corner in the room.

She gave me a satisfied kiss on the corner of my mouth. Then, in a painfully slow manner, she started to move down, lips creating a trail along my body. I never wore a bra to bed, so she had free access to my now exposed chest. Only one hand left my thigh to cup my breast, while she ran her tongue along the skin between them.

“God, you’re taking your sweet time” I complained briefly, digging my head into the pillow with a sigh.

“You can’t go insulting an artist’s work” Ymir shot back, probably irritated that I interrupted her in general.

“Oh, so you’re an artist now. Excuse _me_ ” I mocked. Then I sharply inhaled at the mild pain of her squeezing my nipple. “Fucking-” I stopped, needing to grit my teeth as she continued to pinch it harder. “That’s foul play” I managed to get out, toes curling in the process.

“Then shut up and lay here. I’m trying to help you out, _sweetheart_.”

I grumbled incomprehensibly in reply, but gave up on struggling past that point.

Ymir skimmed down my stomach and closer to where I wanted her most. She wasted no time in slipping off my panties, discarding them in the same direction my shirt had previously gone. I exhaled shakily, anticipating her touch when she quite suddenly halted. Her attention veered off, and she began to kiss my inner thigh instead. _Seriously?_ I thought, but rather than voicing my complaints, I buried my hand in her hair.

As she started to suck on the soft skin, her finger slipped between my folds to curl further in. I inhaled sharply, tightening my grip on her. I could already tell there’d be a purple bruise left behind on my thigh. At least that area wouldn’t be visible to anyone else. As fun as hickeys were in the moment, they could be fairly embarrassing out in the daylight.

My back arched as Ymir rubbed against my sweet spot, adding a second finger while I was distracted. As she continued her ministrations, I grew increasingly flushed, focused entirely on her touch. My breathing hitched, and it didn’t help when Ymir moved back up to capture my parted lips.

I kissed her desperately while rocking back on her fingers, already feeling that buildup toward completion. Her thumb moving to add pressure to my clit only drove me over the edge. Ymir captured my loud moan. She pulled back once I’d quieted down, removing herself altogether from me.

I took a few extra moments to steady my breathing, and a wave of exhaustion crashed over my body within seconds. “You’re welcome” my girlfriend muttered as she laid back down, slinging an arm across my bare waist.

“I’ll thank you later” I mumbled, slurring my words slightly. I finally drifted off soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudo or comment if this wasn't terrible. I'll try to write more sex scenes. I need to get over my embarrassment. I can talk about sex just fine, but suddenly when it comes time to write it, I get all flustered. Honestly, how ridiculous.


End file.
